Synchronicity: The King of Damned
by Votte Femme
Summary: Ketika seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang ditakdirkan untuk mengawal seseorang yang akan menyelamatkan dunia dari tangan sang iblis sampai titik darah penghabisan.Dalam setiap cerita, pahlawan akan mengalahkan musuh utama lalu menyelamatkan seluruh dunia.Tetapi,bagaimana kalau dalam kisah ini Naruto tidak peduli dengan keselamatan dunia?
1. Chapter 1

**Perhatian: Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto-san tetapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**Rated: M tapi kesannya T**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Genre: Drama,Adventure,Slice of Life,Humor & Romance**

**Cerita ini mungkin akan sedikit melanggar hak cipta,lagipula ini cerita yaoi (katanya katanyaaaa).**

**Bagi yang tak menyukai yaoi atau adegan tak senonoh terutama orang tua anda sedang ikut membaca bersama anda, silakan tekan tombol merah di ujung paling kiri berlambang x di atas sana. **

**Saya usahakan cerita ini nggak lebay.**

**Anda sudah diperingatkan**

* * *

Synchronicity: The King Of Damned

Dalam setiap cerita, pahlawan akan mengalahkan musuh utama lalu menyelamatkan seluruh dunia. Setiap ending bahagia dalam cerita aksi selalu berakhir dengan sama. Bosen nggak sih?

Tetapi,bagaimana kalau dalam sebuah cerita tokoh utama adalah 'I don't give any fuck'?

Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi kepada dunia ini sebab dunia telah mengkhianatinya. Namun ia menyelamatkan dunia bukannya karena INGIN melakukannya melainkan karena PERMINTAAN seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Naruto Uzumaki, itulah tak peduli apabila dunia ini hancur setelah apa yang terjadi terhadap dirinya tetapi dia sudah membuat sumpah.

Perang dunia ke-3 telah membuat semua orang terpecah belah, kini dunia terbagi menjadi 5 bagian. Konohagakure adalah negara yang paling WOW diantara kelima negara tersebut. Sebisa mungkin pemimpin dari kelima negara tak akan mengulangi perang.

Tetapi muncul suatu organisasi mengerikan yang bernama Morphine.

Morphine dipimpin oleh seorang bayangan yang bernama Sly Blue.

Apa yang direncanakan oleh Morphine?

Apakah rencana Morphine akan berhasil atau malah gagal total?

Tunggu kelanjutannya!

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perhatian: Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto-san tetapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**Rated: M tapi kesannya T**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Cerita ini mungkin akan sedikit melanggar hak cipta,lagipula ini cerita yaoi (katanya katanyaaaa).**

**Bagi yang tak menyukai yaoi atau adegan tak senonoh terutama orang tua anda sedang ikut membaca bersama anda, silakan tekan tombol merah di ujung paling kiri berlambang x di atas sana. **

**Saya usahakan cerita ini nggak lebay.**

**Anda sudah diperingatkan**

* * *

**Synchronicity: The King of Damned**

"7 tahun yang lalu, setelah perang dunia ke-3 pecah, dunia terbagi menjadi 5 negara.

Konohagakure,Indonesia,California,Karnickel dan Sisa. Para pemimpin negara menjalin hubungan baik supaya tak terjadi peperangan lagi. Meski begitu tetap saja muncul banyak anti-pemerintah yang kecewa terhadap kekurangan pada sistem persahabatan 5 negara.

Masalah yang paling serius setelah perang dunia ke-3 meletus adalah munculnya spesies mitologi yang seharusnya cuma menjadi sekedar dongeng dari legenda. Salah satunya adalah Furukimono, monster pemakan daging manusia.

Konohagakure adalah negara yang paling maju dan makmur di antara kelima negara tersebut. Negara Konohagakure dipimpin oleh seorang presiden yang bernama Sarutobi, mantan Jenderal Perang semasa perang bergelora.

Semua orang berusaha untuk melupakan kenangan pahit semasa perang berlangsung. Tetapi kami tidak akan pernah melupakan tujuan kami, untuk mendapatkan apa yang selama ini telah direnggut dari kami" Sly Blue mengakhiri kata-katanya. Ia melirik ke arah seorang pria yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita dari mulut Sly Blue.

Sly Blue berjalan ke arah Ibiki-nama pria tersebut "Kami tidak akan berhenti, sehebat apa pun kalian berusaha menghentikan kami. Bahkan kami rela mati demi tujuan yang sudah lama sekali kami nantikan."

Ibiki tak membalas, pita suaranya telah diambil paksa sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap yang penuh dengan komputer. Sebuah alat telah dipasang di kepalanya, Sly Blue menyeringai sebelum memencet tombol merah untuk mengaktifkan sebuah program.

Perlahan semua kenangan maupun ingatan Ibiki menghilang dengan cepat.

"Welcome to Morphine." Itulah kata terakhir yang Ibiki dengar sebelum kesadarannya menghilang total.

Bandara Kota Konoha, pukul 07.00 A.M.

"_Gently floating threw the deepest sea,__  
__I hear your voice on top the waves to me.__  
__Time flowing by, the waves crashing on the shore__  
__I assure you you're safe with me.__  
__Don't cry out your heart will rest now.__  
__Sleep for there's not a sound.__  
__The world is standing still__  
__Keep swimming my dear, keep drifting on__  
__Only listen to what your sorrows tell you not.__  
__Keep swimming my dear, my..."_

Nyanyian indah terus dilantunkan dari bibir sang gadis berambut indigo. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya yang kini akan kembali bekerja di tanah air. Hinata, itulah namanya, menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan pesawat dari luar negara.

Sampai angka pesawat yang ia nantikan memunculkan kata **arrived**, Hinata segera menghentikan nyanyiannya. Matanya dengan jeli mencari sosok pemuda berambut pirang di antara kerumunan para pendatang di depannya.

Hingga ia dikejutkan dengan suara di belakangnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Hinata."

Air mata penuh rasa rindu muncul di kedua kelopak mata Hinata. Orang yang sangat ia rindukan kini sudah pulang.

Gedung Kepresiden Konohagakure,Kota Konoha, pukul 07.43 A.M.

Sarutobi duduk di kursi kantornya sambil menatap pria berambut pirang di hadapannya "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah meninggalkan tanah airmu selama 2 tahun?" tanya Sarutobi.

"Biasa saja" Jawab Naruto, nama sang pria berambut pirang "Apabila anda memanggil saya untuk pulang ke Konohagakure, pasti ada masalah yang sangat besar."

Sarutobi tersenyum tipis. Semakin lama pemuda bernama Naruto ini semakin kehilangan mimik ceria yang dulu pernah dimilikinya. Sarutobi tak dapat menepis kenyataan bahwa Negara Konohagakure bertanggung jawab atas bertambahnya yatim piatu dalam medan perang.

"Betul sekali. Kudengar kau berhasil memusnahkan puluhan Furukimono di Indonesia selama 2 tahun kau bekerja di sana. Tetapi masalah yang kali ini akan kau hadapi adalah manusia, bukan monster." Kata Sarutobi membuat Naruto jadi sedikit menyerngit "Maksud anda tugas saya kali ini adalah menghentikan manusia, bukan membasmi monster?" tanya Naruto.

Sarutobi mengangguk "Ya. Aku ingin kau menghentikan sebuah organisasi bernama Morphine, organisasi anti-pemerintah yang melakukan aksinya secara sadis."

"Organisasi Morphine muncul bahkan sebelum perang dunia ketiga informasi dari Ibiki, agen inteligen kami yang tak pulang dari tugasnya, ketua Organisasi Morphine dipanggil dengan nama Sly Blue. Ada kemungkinan besar bahwa mereka-lah penyebab perang dunia ke-3 meletus. Dengar-dengar saat ini mereka sedang bergerak di Kota Konoha. Motif mereka dalam segala aksi kriminalitas masih belum diketahui secara pasti." Jelas Sarutobi.

"Kau akan bekerja sama dalam tugasmu kali ini. Besok pagi datanglah ke kantor polisi, di sana carilah pria yang bernama Kakashi karena dia akan menjadi ketua dalam tugasmu kali ini."

"Baik pak" Jawab Naruto patuh. Sifat ceroboh,keras kepala telah berupa menjadi pendiam dan pendengar.

Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruang presiden menuju ke lift. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam lift, ada beberapa orang yang ikut masuk bersamanya. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ibiki-san belum pulang dari tugas menangkap Morphine."

"Keluarga Ibiki-san tidak boleh tahu mengenai hal ini"

"Aku harap Ibiki-san baik-baik saja."

"Jangan khawatir, Ibiki-san orang yang hebat. Dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah"

Pembicaraan mereka menarik perhatian Naruto, bukankah Ibiki adalah nama dari orang yang melaporkan nama Sly Blue dalam daftar anggota Morphine? Jadi dia menghilang setelah melaporkan nama Sly Blue ke gedung presiden.

Ahh... masa bodo. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah mengunjungi Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Kira-kira masih buka tidak ya? Apa Ayame-san sudah menikah? Paman kedai ramen sudah bertambah keriput belum? Lalu... (Naruto terus berpikir selama perjalanannya sampai ke tempat parkir)

Semenjak orang tua Naruto dan beberapa anak lain seperti Hinata meninggal di medan perang, mereka diasuh oleh seorang pria pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku. Meskipun sang pemilik kedai hanyalah seorang penjual ramen, ia tetap merawat anak-anak tanpa meminta imbalan sepersen pun.

Hinata sudah menunggu Naruto di dalam Hinata sakit karena terlalu lama bermain **Flappy Bird** karena tidak ada kegiatan lain selama Hinata menunggu Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil, Hinata melaju cepat menuju rumah mereka 'bersama' (Jangan mikir jorok dulu, Naruto dan Hinata nggak tinggal berduaan saja, mereka tinggal bersama beberapa anak yang dirawat pemilik kedai Ichiraku).

"Nee... Hinata" Naruto memanggil sahabatnya "Ya?" Hinata membalas tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi mengendarai mobil "Apa Hanabi-chan sudah sehat?" mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto, Hinata tersenyum miris "Penyakit Hanabi-chan memang sudah tidak terlalu ganas, tetapi ia masih harus menjalani beberapa operasi sampai Hanabi-chan sembuh total."

Hanabi adalah adik Hinata yang seharusnya menginjak bangku SMP. Tapi karena suatu kecelakaan, tubuh Hanabi digerogoti oleh puluhan penyakit mematikan. Hinata sebagai sekretaris walikota harus bekerja keras demi biaya perawatan adiknya. Naruto juga sering membantu Hinata dalam bentuk mengirim uang biaya pengobatan Hanabi.

Akhirnya mobil mereka sampai di sebuah rumah tingkat. Di sana ada beberapa orang yang sudah menyambut kedatangan kedua insan dari Gedung Kepresidenan Konohagakure.

"WELCOME HOME!" Teriak kawan-kawan Naruto. Banyak makanan yang sudah tersedia di halaman depan rumah, tangis haru menyambut kedatangan sahabat yang sudah 2 tahun meninggalkan mereka karena pekerjaan berbahaya yang sewaktu-waktu akan membunuh Naruto.

"NARUTO KAU JADI KURUS!" komin Choji memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Naruto

"HIKS, NARUTO SYUKURLAH KAU TIDAK MATI DIMAKAN MONSTER" Lee tak dapat membendung tangisannya.

"NARUTO, AYO KITA MAKAAAAANNNNNNN"' Ino menarik-narik tangan Naruto

Masih banyak komen dari seluruh teman Naruto.

Naruto tak dapat menahan senyuman bahagia, meskipun seluruh dunia ini mengolok-olok dirinya bahkan membencinya, selama kawan-kawannya ada di sampingnya maka itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Naruto bahagia.

Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, pukul 14.09 P.M.

"Irasai ma-" sang pemilik kedai berhenti mengucapkan salam.

DOR DOR DOORRR

Baru saja ia hendak menanyakan kenapa orang di hadapannya mengacungkan pistol, orang tersebut sudah membunuhnya.

"KYAAAAAA! TASUKETEEEEE!" Ayame berteriak histeris melihat sang ayah tercinta ditembak mati di depan matanya.

"Ukh-, A- Aya-me.." Sang pemilik kedai Ichiraku menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya "Ce-pat la-riiiii..."

DOR DOR DOORRRRRRR

Sang penembak kembali menembaki tubuh si pemilik kedai yang sudah tak berdaya.

CRRAAATTTTTTT

Sebelum Ayame sempat berlari,beberapa pisau kecil terlempar ke seluruh tubuhnya, Sama seperti ayahnya, Ayame tak dapat bergerak lantara cairan merah keluar tanpa henti dari tubuh Ayame

Darah merembes begitu liar bagaikan air yang mengalir..

"Ke-kena-pa?" Ayame tak dapat mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Seumur hidupnya ia dan ayahnya tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain. Kenapa ada orang yang tega membunuh mereka berdua dengan cara sesadis ini?

Sang pembunuh tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

Di waktu yang sama...

PRAAANGGGGGG

Gelas yang sedang dipegang oleh Naruto terjatuh.

Ketika Naruto hendak mengumpulkan pecahan kaca, tiket diskon ramen yang pernah diberikan kepadanya sebelum ia pergi ke Indonesia jatuh dari kantong celana Naruto lalu robek tertusuk pecahan kaca.

"Pertanda macam apa ini?" gumam Naruto.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perhatian: Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto-san tetapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**Rated: M tapi kesannya T**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Cerita ini mungkin akan sedikit melanggar hak cipta,lagipula ini cerita yaoi (katanya katanyaaaa).**

**Apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maka mohon dimaafkan, namanya juga baru nulis *senyum miris***

**Mungkin cerita saya nggak akan sekeren Little Blue Afterland.**

**Bagi yang tak menyukai yaoi atau adegan tak senonoh terutama orang tua anda sedang ikut membaca bersama anda, silakan tekan tombol merah di ujung paling kiri berlambang x di atas sana. **

**Saya usahakan cerita ini nggak lebay.**

**Kalau ada kesalahan mohon dikasih tau, cerita ini agak pendek.**

**Anda sudah diperingatkan**

* * *

**Synchronicity: The King of Damned**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sini, usia Naruto cs sekitar 23 tahun**

Berita yang sangat sangat pahit telah menususk hati Naruto dan kawan-kawan satu pantinya.

Tadi malam, ketika mereka sedang berpesta merayakan kehadiran kawan yang sangat dirindukan, kedua sosok yang membesarkan mereka tanpa rasa pamrih telah meninggal dunia.

Hal yang paling menusuk hati adalah penyebab kematian kedua malaikat baik hati, kedua malaikat itu dibunuh secara sadis. Mayat sang pemilik kedai ramen dimutilasi lalu seluruh potongan tubuhnya ditemukan di dalam panci kuah ramen. Bagaimana dengan mayat putrinya? Tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi sang ayah tetapi tubuhnya ditemukan di dalam kulkas.

Semua terdiam seribu bahasa selama proses pemakaman berlangsung.

Tenggorokan mereka kering, kering dikarenakan duka hebat. Mata mereka sembab karena menangis. Hinata pingsan ketika mendengar berita memilukan tersebut. Peziarah tak dapat menghentikan tetes air mata mereka bahkan Shino dan Neji tak dapat membendung air mata mereka.

Naruto terus menatap nisan kedua ayah-anak Kedai Ichiraku. Apa gerangan sampai harus mati sesadis itu? Hey, mereka berdua adalah malaikat dalam bentuk hati manusia! Tidak seharusnya ini menjadi balasan atas segala ketulusan kedua malaikat terhadap anak-anak sebatang kara.

Pendeta Shinto terus melapalkan doa-doa guna kedua malaikat dapat kembali ke surga dalam kebahagiaan bukan kesengsaraan. Pross pemakaman telah selesai tetapi semua anak sebatang kara yang telah menerima tangan hangat dari kedua malaikat terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan pemakaman.

_"__As I'd though..."_ Naruto bergumam dalam hati _"This world is cruel, doesn't has any merciful for anyone."_

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menatap nisan kedua malaikat, akhirnya Neji sebagai yang paling tua di antara mereka berbicara "Otou-san dan Ayame-nee tidak akan senang kalau melihat kita terus bersedih." Kata Neji.

"Kau benar, kita harus melepaskan Otou-san dan Ayame-nee supaya jiwa mereka tenang." Sambung Shikamaru "Jangan terpaku dengan kehilangan, teruslah maju ke jalan yang baru. Bukankah Ayame-nee pernah mengatakan itu kepada kita semua?" kata Shikamaru.

"Hiks, kau benar." Balas Ino sambil menyeka air matanya.

Perlahan mereka berhenti menangis, lalu satu per satu meninggalkan pemakaman. Hinata menepuk bahu Naruto "Naruto, apa kau mau pulang?" "Tidak, aku masih ingin berada di sini dulu. Pulanglah duluan"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinata tak dapat membujuk kekasihnya lebih dalam. Naruto yang bodoh dan ceroboh telah lama berubah menjadi penganalisa teliti semenjak kematian kekasihnya yaitu Sakura. Jujur saja Hinata sebagai kekasih Naruto setelah kepergian Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya lemah, tak dapat mengembalikan Naruto seperti dulu.

Bukan hanya Hinata. Dulu sekali kawan-kawan Naruto berharap agak sosok si pirang jabrik berubah menjadi pria dewasa, tetapi sekarang mereka semua menyesali harapan mereka setelah menemukan kenyataan dari realita 'How The Dobe Becoming The Clever'.

Semakin hari senyum ceria di wajah Naruto semakin memudar.

"Hinata, aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi naik bis. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Kata Naruto.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto-kun" Balas Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memakai embel-embel KUN untuk kekasihnya.

Naruto yang mendengarkan embel-embel tersebut agak terkejut. Sudah lama Hinata tak memakai nama –kun di belakang namanya.

.

.

Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam sampai klakson mobil mengagetkan Naruto. Ini bukan klakson mobil milik Hinata, ini adalah klakson mobil milik si sialan pantat ayam.

"Lama tak bertemu, Dobe."

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu juga, Uchiha"

Sasuke nampak terkejut. Sudah 6 tahun 11 bulan mereka tidak bertemu lalu sosok Dobe di hadapan Sasuke memanggil nama marga miliknya bukan dengan nama 'Teme'.

Naruto memandang Sasuke "Kenapa kau kemari?" suara di Dobe yang penuh keceriaan '-datebayyo' kini berubah menjadi tenang namun tidak sinis atau dingin.

"Kudengar kau sedang menghadiri proses pemakaman ayah dan kakak pantimu. Kebetulan Presiden Sarutobi meminta kita untuk bekerja sama seperti dulu, jadi..." Sasuke dua meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa di atas makam pemilik Kedai Ichiraku serta putri pemilik kedai "Kupikir ada baiknya aku ikut berduka cita, sekalian menjemputmu ke kantor kepolisian." jelas Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto tersenyum. Bukan dengan nyengir kuda seperti dulu, sekarang itu adalah senyuman tenang yang terkesan lembut bagaikan air yang mengalir, menjadikan wajah Naruto seindah wajah seorang perempuan. Membuat Sasuke terpaku melihat bibir Naruto, entah itu kagum atau terobsesi.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil kontrol dirinya, menepis segala pikiran aneh yang muncul di kepala sang Uchiha bungsu.

.

.

Kantor kepolisian kota Konoha, pukul 13.44 P.M.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto." Kakashi menyambut kedatangan dua orang pemuda di depan kantor.

Naruto membalas salam Kakashi "Lama tak bertemu juga, Kakashi-san".

Kakashi tak memusingkan perubahan pada diri Naruto, lagipula semua orang bisa berubah setiap saat.

_Everybody change anytime_

Mereka bertiga memasuki kantor milik Kakashi. Kakashi mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di sofa dekat meja kerja milik Kakashi.

"Presiden Sarutobi meminta kita untuk menghentikan gerakan Morphine dan menangkap seluruh anggotanya." Jelas Kakashi "Namun karena tugas ini terlalu berbahaya, aku menambahkan sekitar 2 orang untuk ikut dalam tugas menghentikan Morphine."

"Siapa 2 orang yang anda maksud, Kakashi?" tanya Naruto

"Sai dan Yamato." Jawab Kakashi lantang.

Sai...

Cowok nyebelin yang bisa bikin singa langung bangun dari tidur nyenyak hanya dengan satu suku kata.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bagi yang setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita saya, mohon maaf karena saya memakan (menghabiskan) waktu terlalu lama.**

**Tugas dari sekolah terlalu banyak.**

**Sebelum saya memegang laptop, ibu saya sudah memegang kapak, lalu mengejar saya bagaikan Yuno Gasai mengejar Amano Yukiteru (nggak segininya kalee~)**

**Perhatian: Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto-san tetapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**Rated: M tapi kesannya T**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Cerita ini mungkin akan sedikit melanggar hak cipta,lagipula ini cerita yaoi (katanya katanyaaaa).**

**Apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maka mohon dimaafkan, namanya juga baru nulis *senyum miris***

**Mungkin cerita saya nggak akan sekeren Little Blue Afterland.**

**Bagi yang tak menyukai yaoi atau adegan tak senonoh terutama orang tua anda sedang ikut membaca bersama anda, silakan tekan tombol merah di ujung paling kiri berlambang x di atas sana. **

**Saya usahakan cerita ini nggak lebay.**

**Anda sudah diperingatkan**

* * *

**Synchronicity: The King of Damned**

.

'

'

_Lingsir wengi__ sliramu tumeking ojo kangi nggomu tuling_

Naruto terus berjalan di tengah kegelapan tak berujung, lagu bernama Lingsir Wengi dari Indonesia terus membahana.

_Awas jo ngetoro aku lagi bang wingo wingo_

Suara wanita yang menyanyikan lagu kramat ini...

Adalah suara Sakura...

_Jin Setan kang utusin_

_._

"Naruto, ayo bangun!" Sasuke terus menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto, membuat sang empu terbangun.

Naruto melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya saat ini, dia sedang duduk di mobil bangku tengah bersama Sai dan Sasuke. Di bangku depan ada Yamato sebagai seorang penyetir dan Kakashi yang mendampingi sang penyetir.

Sai cekikikan setelah mematikan lagu lingsir wengi di telinga Naruto

"_Oh iya. Suara penyanyi lingsir wengi hampir sama dengan suara Sakura_" Batin Naruto.

Kakashi membicarakan sesuatu dengan Yamato, pembicaraan mereka seperti topik mengenai buku baru yang baru akan terbit lusa, kalau tidak salah nama buku itu Icha Icha Paradise.

"Harga buku di hari pertama sangat murah, aku harus mendapatkannya!" Nada suara Kakashi meningkat

Yamato menyelak "Kakashi-san, kita berada di dalam misi, jangan macam-macam! Kita akan pergi menuju ke desa terpencil selama seminggu." "Tapi Icha Icha Paradise edisi kali ini menceritakan tentang kisah cinta terlarang antara manusia dengann sapi!" Kakashi masih ngotot, Yamato nggak mau kalah "Makanya aku bilang buku novel Icha Icha Paradise satu ini hanya HOAX !"

Kisah cinta terlarang antara manusia dengan sapi?

Sasuke nampak tidak nyaman mendengarkan perdebaadan di depannya, Sasuke membuka mulutnya "15 detik lagi kalau kalian tidak segera berhenti berdebat, truk di depan kita akan segera menabrak mobil ini"

Benar kata Sasuke, ada sebuah truk sapi yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Tanpa aba-aba Yamato langsung mengendalikan mobil ke arah samping, tapi anehnya ketika Yamato berhasil membuat jarak lebar di antara mobil dan truk, sang pengemudi truk malah berusaha untuk menabrak mobil yang Naruto cs tumpangi "Ini kutukan Icha Icha Paradise edisi bulan ini" komen Kakashi.

"INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN NOVEL!" Yamato, Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak sedangkan Sai hanya diam. Mimik wajah Sai menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah siap untuk mati.

Ketika sang pengemudi truk hampir menabrak mobil Naruto cs, Sasuke membuka jendela mobil lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pisau handgun, ia menembaki ban roda truk sampai meledak, membuat sang pengemudi truk kehilangan kendali.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Teriakan histeris para sapi di dalam truk menggema keras sebelum truk meledak. Bagaimana dengan Naruto cs? Mereka semua selamat berkat Sasuke.

"Kerja yang bagus, Sasuke" puji Kakashi "Berhentilah berdebat mengenai novel Icha-apalah sebelum ada truk yang akan menabrak mobil ini lagi." Jawab Sasuke sinis.

.

.

Desa Kirigakure,

.

Seorang remaja berambut merah sedang meminum teh hijau sambil memandang desa, mengingat kembali ketika perang telah memicu kedatangan ribuan monster yang seharusnya cuma sekedar dongeng sebelum ia masih kecil, seekor monster berekor satu menyerang desanya...

Kedua kakaknya terus berjuang untuk membiayai hidupnya, namun sebelum Garra membalas jasa kedua kakak tercinta, mereka berdua sudah diambil oleh Sang Mahakuasa.

"_Go To Sleep_~"

Garra mendengar suara orang asing di balik tirai, Garra langsung mengeluarkan dua buah pedang bertuliskan 'Sabaku no Kankuro' dan 'Sabaku no Temari' "Sudah kuduga kau akan datang" tak ada nada keraguan dari mulut Garra.

Sang orang asing atau mari kita panggil namanya Jeff The Killer bersiul ria. Jeff berharap semoga bocah di depannya dapat menghiburnya. Pertarungannya dengan si pemakan ginjal masih menyisakan banyak luka di tubuhnya.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain...

.

~Belum ada adegan yaoi di sini~

.

Saya tidak pandai mengarang suatu pertarungan, mari kita skip adegan ini,

.

Garra memuntahkan darah segar sedangkan Jeff menutupi luka di perutnya, pertarungan sengit terus berlangsung (ketika Author men-skip adegan ini) sampai keduanya tak dapat saling menyerang. Suara alarm penyusup dari kejauhan menandakan bahwa Jeff harus segera pergi dari arena pertarungan.

"Aku harap kita bisa bersenang-senang seperti hari ini, _boy._"

Sebelum Garra sempat membalas salam Jeff, Jeff sudah menghilang di balik kegelapan mala.

"Mungkin kita akan bersenang-senang lagi, ya, _mungkin_" Garra berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
